Feed Me, Baby
by Pirate In A Jar
Summary: Marluxia and Vexen one-shot of sorts. If you've seen Little Shop of Horrors, this is the twisted and lesser of all evils version of it.
1. Nice to meet you, I'm gay!

A/N: Woohoo! First Drabble! I already feel relieved! Suck on this nerds!

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, Unbeta'd, Bad Language, Crossover From Hell

Summary: Sure thing Mister Marluxia! Vexen is in for hell when he walks into a little shop that's filled with horrors. Man eating plants named after some past lover, zombies, and even a cactus which has to throw in his two cents.

Pairings: Implied MarluxiaLarxene, Implied MarluxiaAudrey2, Heavy MarluxiaVexen.

Title: Feed Me, Baby

* * *

Vexen winced as thunder cracked above his head. If he was scared of anything, it was being scorched on the spot. His blond hair whipped around wildly as he stalked through an ally into a bad area of town. It wasn't exactly intentional, it just so happened that he could see an "Open" sign in the window of a flower shop not to far away. Vexen figured he could walk in, grab himself a few flowers and stick around until the rain gave out. The shop seemed abandoned as he walked in, but the bell on the front desk had a label in front of it saying "ring for assistance", which meant the owner wasn't too far away. Vexen questioned the sanity of someone who would leave a cash register unattended in such a bad part of the seedy city, but rang the bell faithfully.

"Coming."

A voice that probably belonged to the son of a lumberjack rang out from the side hallway. Vexen half expected a burly man with an ax to walk into the room, and by what he came in contact with, would have preferred such. A head of pastel pink hair poked into the doorway, looking inquisitively at the scientist. He still wore his lab coat but was drenched to the bone. An obvious lack of sleep seemed to hang over the man like a cloud and he'd put money down that he appeared as a mad scientist in the fruity plant shop owner's eyes.

"How may I help you?"

Vexen held his breathe, "Flower arrangement?"

"What's the occasion?"

The blond seemed irritated, "That's personal business."

Instead of frightening off the other, he earned a hearty laugh, "No, I'm not interested in your love life sweety, I need to know what kind of arrangement to do!"

Vexen seemed to wither and pitifully gave out a sorry before lamely claiming he was "just tired". The pink haired man nodded slowly, a grave look taking over his face as if he knew Exactly what he was talking about.

"It's for someone special, just something to say... 'I appreciate you'."

Marluxia grinned all the while making the flowers into a nice assortment, "Hopefully this will lead you to a closer relationship."

Vexen inwardly groaned but accepted the arrangement and paid for it with the few notes in his pockets. It was still pouring, but Vexen would rather have taken his chances with Mother Nature than with the strange, flaming, man standing behind him. He turned to confront the door. Hail? REALLY?

"Maybe you should stick around for awhile, hon?"

The blond ground his teeth, this wasn't happening.

"I think I'll take my chances."

He stepped outside and was quickly confronted with a homeless man. This would not have been so bad if said homeless man had not punched him, grabbed his umbrella and dropped parcels before taking off into the gloomy darkness between the sagging brick buildings. With the force of the hit Vexen fell back, sprawled out on the ground he was quickly drenched in pouring rain and pelted with small chunks of ice. Slowly, he eased himself into a sitting position and held his jaw in one hand, the other supporting him while he tried to sit up on the wet cement.

Marluxia watched as the man slipped out; last costumer, and only customer, of the day. He silently reminded himself that that would be what happens when you set up shop in the shittiest part of the city. Bad economy, swindlers, druggies, and prostitutes. In another life, that might have thrilled the florist, but Marluxia was content with just his plants and meager pay. Even if that meant that his clients were total assholes; much akin to the man that had just walked in. Apparently "homophobic" was in his vocabulary(and probably on the top ten list of most defining words).

A moment passed, Marluxia watching with great interest as one of the regular beggers prowled by his window and came towards the retreating customer. The pinkette should've expected the blow, but still, the whole event came as a suprise. The homeless man keeled back and let his fist fly, quickly collecting everything that fell from the blond's arms and bolting into the ally what lead to the back of his best friend's apartment building. Feeling somewhat indebted to the man, Marluxia decided to go help him up, and out of the rain and hail.

An arm came around Vexen's waist, and with too fuzzy a head, he allowed the person to lift him and pull him backwards into a shop. It quickly occurred to him that the florist from before, the fruity gay man what set up his bouquet, was lifting him up and dragging him into his shop. Vexen considered struggling, but the chances of being raped seemed fairly high. His breath quickened even when he realised he was being pulled down into the shop's basement. "No, wait!" He tried to call out, but his mouth refused to cooperate and he eventually bit his tongue, proofing his yelps and turning them to helpless groans. He couldn't believe the situation he'd wound up in.

He couldn't believe the situation he'd wound up in! Marluxia huffed as he pulled the stranger down to his bedroom. Plants everywhere seemed to lean in close as if they wanted to get a personal meet-and-greet with the stranger on the cot. Marluxia sighed. It was going to be an interesting night. He gracefully moved over the sink on the other side of the room, wetting a towel and squeezing out the excess, he walked back over to the man and placed it over the small cut accumulated and the blood that had flowed freely from his nose. It was obviously bruised, it didn't take a genius to tell that his lip would swell up too.

"Ow!" Marluxia jumped. Apparently his new found friend had awoken, "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Maybe not so much on the friend part.

"I'm cleaning you up."

"If my nose was broken you would have permanently misplaced the bone with your "cleaning"," the blond growled fiercely, "And I don't need your help!"

Marluxia decided to ignore the strangers bleating, instead opting to introduce himself, which was, of course, met with a snarling response.

"I didn't ask for your name, MarLOOshuh." Vexen grabbed the towel away and began gingerly dabbing at his mouth, "Vexen, Vexen A. Froste."

Marluxia's head quirked, "What does the 'A' stand for?"

Vexen blushed, "I don't have to tell you! I mean. Your name is pretty ridiculous enough for the both of us. 'Krellborn'. Pah."

Marluxia shook his head. "I'm going to make dinner, it's getting dark... You should stay here for the night."

And for once, Vexen couldn't fight back.

* * *

A/N: Blah. Part One from my writers block with TSoG.


	2. What was that about Larxene?

A/N: Leading up to part three; a little summary and a little story. Wait, scratch that, reverse it! Also, this story is still unBeta'd, and that's due to laziness (my own).

* * *

"M-marluxia..."

A small wail resonated off the brick walls, and darkened lights only hinted at what was occurring underneath Mr. Mushnik's flower store.

"Marluxia!"

If one were to look through the window, they would see a struggling blond, wiggling slightly every now and then to keep a hold on the large form in front of him.

"MARLUXIA!"

The door to the store's front swung open sending Vexen flying down off the stairwell, and the three heavy boxes after him. A groan eminated from the floor, and that qued Krellborn to help his partner up. "I called your name three times, and you come down here and whip the door open like I'm being attacked." Vexen tsked.

"Well, when you're screaming like that it can only mean one of two things, and I just so happened to think it was the latter."

Vexen stood from his position on the ground, "Well, now that you're down here, you can help me tidy up."

It had been three years since Vexen had come in from the cold and rain, ordering flowers from an obvious homosexual and ending up staying the night after being knocked out by a homeless man. He had become quite close with Marluxia, and even decided to stick around by taking on a part time job, not that he needed it.

_"I'm going to take you out of here one day..." Vexen had once whispered to him. He wrapped his lanky arms around Marluxia's abdomen, and they stood still in the middle of the shop while the sunset turned to darkness. It was his first admittance to caring about someone other than himself. It was a step forward. Of course, Marluxia always the sneaky one, slipped in his hold to hug Vexen, and then surprise him with a kiss. Vexen could no longer question his sexuality after that night, and he then decided as soon as possible, he and Marluxia would leave. This idea had started many fights though. Marluxia refused to leave the shop because it had become his after his employer had passed; and he refused to leave the slums because his best friend was still there. "I see no reason why she should matter as much as she does, to you."_

A light ringing sound alerted the two that a customer had walked into the shop, and they both passed a look before jogging up the stairs.

"Hello, what may I do for you today?"

"You can tell me if we've had any traffic for starters."

"Hey Larxene, where've you been?" Larxene scoffed at the question, "Oh you know, around."

Vexen and Marluxia looked at her skeptically before Vexen spoke up, "With that no-good boyfriend of yours?" Marluxia added in quickly, "Is he beating on you again?"

Larxene laughed, "You two are a couple of regular mother hens, aren't you? Whatever happens between us, happens between us." She hissed at them both and scooted behind the counter, "What about you two? Has Vexen finally let you two get intimate?" Marluxia giggled, "No, but we came close last night!"

Vexen glared at both of them before walking to the door, "Keep up your sewing circle gossip, girls. I'm going to go do something productive with my day!" Before the door could swing shut, Vexen could faintly hear Larxene tittering about how he would be such a bad lay in comparison to someone else. Would the ridicule ever end? It wasn't as if the two weren't friends, but he could feel the malice in Larxene's eyes everytime Marluxia's hand brushed him, or _he_ placed a kiss on _Vexen's_ cheek.

The thoughts circled in Vexen's head as he picked through the plants outside Chang's Garden. The old chinese man smiled, directing him to each stand to show off the unusual catches of the day, and trying to get the blond to buy things he had purchased before while he was still in his distracted state. It didn't work though, and to make matters worse, there was a total eclipse of the sun, which took away a whole ten minutes from Chang's advertisement time!

A strange glowing light flashed around the plant shop before dissapearing; Vexen was questioning whether or not that flash was environmentally friendly when he noticed it. 'It' was a small plant unlike anything he had ever seen before. Chang, sold the plant in a heartbeat, and Vexen walked away a happy man.

This story however, does not end there. The plant went on to grow into a gigantic monster, which Marluxia had named "Audrey Two", after Larxene (her middle name being Audrey, who would've guessed that?). Vexen and Marluxia's relationship was tested, and Larxene's no good boyfriend dissapeared mysteriously. In the end, Vexen got his wish, he and Marluxia and Larxene went on to live in a beautiful home, which was large enough for at least thirteen people. The end of this story, actually begins where it started.

Now, one may think that the ending is as simple as the beginning, but beware dear reader, sometimes the greatest foes we face are disguised as our closest allies.

* * *

A/N: End of part two. Hnnn, why am I dragging this out? So painful...


End file.
